Tell Me Why
by RiverTear980
Summary: That's the question when you don't know what is happening. For Bakura and Ryou, it is a thing that is asked more often than not. Can an answer be reached, or will the world downfall on them under the weight of destiny?  One-shot. Warning: Character death


**Methinks it's time for a Tendershipping one-shot. And just as a warning, it was written after a rather traumatizing event occured in my life. Therefore...INSPIRATION! ^^**

**I hope you like it:**

* * *

><p>Tell Me Why.<p>

Why? Why did you leave me, and so suddenly? One day you are here, smiling as you always do, with that gorgeous bright shine in your deep green eyes you know I love looking into. Before I know it, I'm reading a letter from you, telling me how I should disappear into the shadows and never come back. A detailed description saying to me how you never loved me; how you thought I never loved you; all of these blatantly untrue things tainting your perfect soul.

What am I supposed to do?

Wait for a return from you that I know will never happen? Try to find you in order to apologize for something I never knew I did, or if I didn't do at all? Revert to who I was before I knew you: a selfish, arrogant bastard that thought of nothing but himself?

I couldn't do that. You know the reason why quite well.

It's because of how you changed me. You pushed me out of the darkness that lurked within the reaches of my heart. By accepting the light, I realized I could never return to the shadows. It would kill me.

But that's what you want, right? You want me to die. You even said so, right in this letter. Here, I'll read it off for you in case you've forgotten:

"Why do you even exist? You are such a horrible person; you should just go die in a dark pit of your own evil. I never want to see your face again."

You're cruel. Such harsh words coming from you... I would have never imagined you would even be able to say something like that to anyone, including me.

**"Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me."**

Whoever said that is a fool beyond measure. Bones heal. Souls do not.

...

Are you happy now, Ryou? I'm here. I'm so close to death that I can see my family, the dearly departed citizens of Kul Elna surrounding me; coaxing me towards them towards the light.

Heh, a light. Like I am able to go to any sort of heaven. My sorry soul is going straight to the bloody depths of hell...

A sound.

The door opening?

Screaming?

Why are you screaming? Why are you here? You're crying...why? You hate me.

I can't hear you anymore. Everything's so foggy.

Why...?

The house is silent.

It's never silent.

Why is it so quiet?

I wandered through the halls, calling out your name. As I passed the kitchen, I smelled a strange scent in the air.

**Blood. **

I quickened my pace out of panic. I called out your name again. There wasn't a response.

Then, I walked into the kitchen. It was as if it was showered with red paint; other than the fact that it wasn't paint. It was your blood that I had smelled.

You were laying in the corner, slumped against the counter. Your hair and clothing were matted and drowned in crimson, and your face was paler than ever. Tears tugged and pulled at my eyes until they finally broke free. I rush towards you and collapse beside you.

Why are you doing this? Why did this happen?

You were one of the happiest people I ever knew once you left the darkness behind. You would never admit it though. But not once did you ever talk or think about anything to the extent of violence and such anymore.

I can't stop myself from screaming in anguish.

Tell me; why are you doing this?

Your nearly lifeless eyes wander between the table and me. Why the table? What is so special about it? I couldn't dare look away to see what might have been there; I just cry as I watch you die. I can't help you. I'm not a miracle worker.

Out of all of the miracles that exist these days, why couldn't one be used to save you?

Your eyes are closing now.

The shallow rise and fall in your chest slows to a stop.

I know that you're gone.

What am I supposed to do? Follow you? Keep living? You always had the answers to questions like these, but when

I can't ask you, what am I supposed to do!

I peer away from your body to where you situated your gaze: the table. As I stand, trying my best to avoid slipping on the sleek coat of blood that has diffused around the floor, and shuffle towards it. In the middle of the surface, I see I piece of paper. It is folded perfectly and placed perfectly in the center of the square table. You were never one for this sort of thing; you always said that perfection was derived from people that suffered from extreme obsession problems.

This irks me.

As I open the sheet, I notice how crumpled the paper really is. It is as if it has been read, thrown away, then brought back.

I read the letter.

_"Bakura,_

_Why are you still here? Do you know how many times I told you to leave me alone? I remember. It was 17,698. All of those days you kept me locked away from the world as you used my body and name to destroy everything, I _

_kept repeating that to myself. _

_'Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone-' _

_Now that you didn't have to parasitize yourself off of my body, why didn't you leave me as per your original intentions? Because you wanted to get your kick of torturing me daily as per usual. _

_You're a sick bastard. _

_Why do you even exist? You are such a horrible person; you should just go die in a dark pit of your own evil. I never want to see your face again._

_I don't know what would happen if I did. I hardly want to think about it. I think I would get so angry that I couldn't control myself... Won't you agree, _Yami-sama?

_I never loved you. _

_It was all a lie. _

_I hope you die a terrible, painful death. _

_~Ryou Bakura."_

What is this?

I had never written anything like that. Where did it come from? Why is it here?

...

Is this why you're in the corner, dead? Because of this letter? A letter full of hateful words in my name that I never wrote!

But if I didn't write it...who did?

The service for your funeral was short. Not too many people showed up either, but I doubt you would have wanted it any other way. One thing that surprised me was that the Pharaoh was there. I somewhat expected him to be out with his friends celebrating your death.

But he was there. He spent most of his time talking to me.

To be honest, I was a little freaked out. He never even talked to me before, and whenever he looked at me it was with disdain.

And suddenly he's being nice to me?

Why?

Why is he wrapping his arms around me?

Why did he press his lips against mine?

It's not real.

I push him away and my mind starts going haywire.

This isn't happening. Why would he do that?

He murmurs in my ear.

"It's a good thing that _he _is finally gone..."

My heart stops. _"It's a good thing he is finally gone..." _Then it struck me.

"You-you're responsible for this?" I cried. Steady streams of tears were falling down my face almost instantaneously. The Pharaoh's eyes narrow in a sarcastic manner.

"Whatever do you mean, Ryou? Are you asking me whether _I _wrote that letter in your name?"

My hands were shaking. _This man is evil._ My body screamed at me to run away.

It's a good thing I listened.

Bakura, we're more alike than you could imagine. People's actions hurt us almost too much to fathom. Even though you were more outwardly aggressive, you still had a weak point in your heart that the Pharaoh always seemed to find and torture...

I'll see you soon, Bakura. I can't really feel my body. I was just hurting so much... I think I took too many pills.

Why do I still hurt?

Will it stop hurting when I die?

Before I do, though, tell me one thing:

Tell me why all of this had to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was depressing. Please do review to tell me how I did, and vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already :D<strong>

**Akane: ...kawaii desu?**

**Riv: I'm sorry Akane-chan... no kawaii desu today.**

**Tristan: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!**

**Riv: In the words of the great leader, Lord Yggdrasil, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"**

**Everyone: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! UAAAAAAHHHH!**


End file.
